


revenge will be ours.

by baggiebird68



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, other holby characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baggiebird68/pseuds/baggiebird68
Summary: Bernie joins serena on her sabbatical break,and they both decide to travel all over Europe, until they return to England and to despair asto what has happened to holby city hospital and the staff. It is also set in the year 2010.





	1. Chapter 1

August 08 2010, that was the day that bernie's beloved trauma unit was taken away from her.  
The decision to close the unit was taken by Miss Nina Karnik, in order so her lover Mr. Guy Self could have his own neurosurgical unit, for which there was no funding. They also discussed the staffing situation, and once again Nina Karnik,made the decision to make all the trauma staff and AAU staff ''surplus to requirements''.  
Henrik Hnssen was the ceo of holby city but, again Miss Karnik and Mr.self were dictating what happened at the hospital, when things were going right on various departments, Nina and Guy would inform the board of governers that everything was not as it would seem to be,and that Hanssen was always asking those two to write up reports for all surgical wards, general wards, and so on, they also falsified all the staff appraisals,to make the staff look incompetent as well as not properly qualified to do the job for which they had been employed for.


	2. Chapter 2

Miss karnik and Guy Self had been lovers since their chance meeting in rome 12 months earlier,as she was ''trying to find herself again'' which to her basically meant that she wanted to find someone to replace her estranged husband Mr.matteo. Rossini, who was a cardiothoracic surgeon who had worked all over Europe.  
With the hospital being run how Miss Karnik had always demanded,with her family and friends ''being qualified'' to carry out medical and /or surgical procedures she was happy that there soon would be no one to stop her from being in control of holby city hospital.  
August 15th 2010,Henrik Hanssen was woken by his front door being kicked in by the serious fraud squad,he went downstairs,and he was immediately arrested on the suspicion of obtaining money by false representation,as well as false accounting.   
He went with the police station where he was questioned at length about the accounts at holby city hospital, he refused to say anything until his solicitor was present.  
When his solicitor arrived, he was told of the charges against his client, to which Hanssen replied '' I have done nothing wrong''.  
When all the accounts were shown to him, he said that he had authorised some transactions and or payments but not everything that was shown before him.  
He was asked what to point out what he had authorised,and those which he had not, and he did that with the greatest of ease, he admitted to authorising staff wages on a monthly basis, and payments to companies who clean all uniforms,and bed linen as well as medical instrument suppliers. as well as catering suppliers.  
Mean while 6 miles away from holby city police station, Miss Karnik and Guy self, were celebrating the fact that they had at last ''got rid of Henrik Hanssen for good'' or so they thought


	3. Chapter 3

Darling,how wonderful to see you again , those were the first word that serena had spoken to Bernie since, she had gone on her sabbatical break some months previous, due to her daughter's passing.  
Sweetheart it is so good to see you again after all this time was Bernie's reply,with that they walked hand in hand to the taxi rank where they got a taxi to Serena's rented cottage.  
Serena had been wondering how things were at holby city. Bernie replied '' not good at all'' and then she went on to explain how Miss Karnik had taken away her trauma unit and gotten rid of AAU as well as all the staff, so she had been told.  
Serena asked Bernie ''well what the hell was Henrik Hanssen doing when this was happening'', Bernie had no answer for her, serena was certainly not impressed with what has happened to both her unit and bernies unit, and she swore that whoever was responsible that they would regret it,regardless of the consequences to either serena or Bernie.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they reaches Serena's rented cottage, Bernie unpacked her clothes, and had a shower, which serena joined her [as serena claimed to save water] when they came out of the shower Bernie put on her night clothes. and went into the living room.  
Serena asked Bernie exactly what had happened, and bernie told her that Miss Karnik had closed both of their units so that her lover, Guy Self could have his neurosurgical unit, and that she thought Henrik Hanssen had been forced to make the decision to close both units.  
Serena asked what has happened to all their friends and staff, Bernie at that time had no answer for her.  
Henrik Hanssen was still being held at holby city police station and was being questioned at length, by 3 of their c.i.d officers, and he protested his innocence, until D.I Edmund Mckinnie produced documents to prove that he had been falsifying the accounts, but he still protested his innocence, then another officer entered the room D,I Marcus Dunn entered the room. he told Hanssen ''we have got you for fraud and theft'' Hanssen still claiming he is innocent, he was taken away to the cells, when in just less than 24hrs time he would be in court facing charges of theft and fraud,which carried a jail sentence of at least 5 years.


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday August 16th 2010,Henrik Hanssen arrived at holby city magistrates court for the first time since being arrested on fraud charges.  
As he was surrounded by 4 burley police officers, he looked all around him, and he some of his estranged ex collegues from holby city hospital, who were desparate to speak up on his behalf,but they all knew that Guy Self and Nina Karnik would twist everything to their advantage.  
The magistrate entered the court room everyone was just hoping that Hanssens solicitor would be able to ask the magistrate to grant him bail.  
The chief clerk of the court asked Henrik Hanssen to stand, where all the charges were read out to him and then he was asked to enter his plea to which Hanssen replied ''not guilty''.  
The prosecution counsel wanted Hanssen remanded on bail as he was probably more likely than not to flee the country, back to his native Sweden, as The United Kingdom cannot extradite him back from Sweden to face trial.  
Everyone who was sitting on the bench agreed with the prosecution counsel and remanded him into police custody until his trial, which would start within the next 6 weeks, everyone was jeering the bench, no way would Hanssen flee the country,as he would stand trial for whatever charges had been bought before him.  
When his court appearance was over, he was taken into the holding cells, beneath the court, where he would remain until 17.00pm when himself, as well as the other prisoners would all be transferred to holby city jail, where they would all be placed on remand until their trial began.  
Outside the court all of the staff who Miss Karnik had dismissed jostled her about trying to get Hanssen jailed for a crime he had not committed,but Guy Self ran to her aid, and threatened all their ex collegues with legal action.  
Sacha Levy, asked if they wanted to have a drink in albies to which they all agreed to go to try and work something out to get Hanssen off the jumped up charges.


	6. Chapter 6

As Henrik Hanssen was led into the prison van, handcuffed to a prison officer, he looked around and saw Guy Self and Nina Karnik waving at him as he was escorted inside the van, which had another 6 prisoner inside all on their way to holby city jail, where they would stay until their trial date.  
Over at Albies, all the staff from the trauma unit as well as AAU were trying to find away to get their former boss and friend off these jumped up charges, which everybody knew that he was innocent,but how could they convince the Holby city hospital board of govenors that he was innocent.  
Mean while in the Austria alps,where Bernie and Serena were enjoying their first skiing holiday,they were totally unaware as to what was going on back in Holby City, despite numerous phone call and text messages to Bernies phone she never looked at her phone,basically because,she had gone to join Serena on her sabbatical for a few months, before she   
went back to the army for what would be her final time leading her beloved Royal Army Medical Brigade,offering humanitarian aid to civillians and soldiers out in the deserts of the sudan,a trip that was only going to last a minimum of 3 months.

Henrik Hanssen was due to stand trial for fraud and theft charges was scheduled to begin on the 26th September 2010 and it should last upto 5 weeks,unless for some other reason the trial collapsed,which is what everyone was hoping for,but with Self and Karnik having the board in their ''pockets'' it seemed unlikely.  
Wednesday 25th September the jury was sworn in and they were given a brief outline of what the trial was going to be about.  
The defense counsel was Mr.Marcus Dunn, who had a reputation of being one of the best defense barristers in England,he had won more cases,than anyone could remember.  
The prosecution counsel was Mr. Robert Medcalf he also had a reputation as being one of the best prosecution barristers in England,who had had a brief fling with Nina Karnik when they were both at university.

The trial started with all the opening statements from both barristers setting out what they wanted to achieve,Marcus Dunn wanted a not guilty verdict for his client, however Robert Medcalf wanted a guilty verdict,after all Miss Karnik had threatened to go public with their brief fling at university, which had happened over 20 years ago.  
One by one all the ex holby city doctors and nurses gave evidence for Henrik Hanssen, speaking the truth about they way how Henrik Hanssen had helped and guided them in their chosen speciality, helped dom overcome the verbal abuse that Issac Mayfield dished out to him on a regular basis, helping Fletch When he needed to bring the children to work,when he could not get a babysitter.  
Jason had been asked to give evidence,but he was too frightened as Karnik had threatened to have him ''sent away'' if he testified against her or her lover, she sacked him because he had an extra 3 minutes on his break.  
Once the former staff members had been questioned, and then cross examined it was time for the 2 conspiritors to have their say in court.  
First up was Nina Karnik, who had started to cry crocodile tears,to try to get sympathy from the jury and it worked as they felt sorry for her,the court clerk gave her a glass of water and some tissues as she told her lies to the court,in the hope that Hanssen would be jailed for a crime he never committed.  
Next into the witness box was Guy Self, who like Miss Karnik spewed lie after lie from his mouth about Hanssen.  
Eventually it was Henrik Hanssen's turn to give evidence, he was shown evidence that had been taken from Holby city hospital, invoices, wage sheets,etc etc which he freely admitted to signing, but other documents that were produced he had ''supposedly'' signed he denied that he had signed them let alone ever seen them before the trial.  
Wednesday 30-10-2010,the jury was sent out to consider their verdict.  
Thursday 31-10-2010 the jury returned with their verdict.  
The clerk of the court asked the foreman of the jury if the had reached a verdict upon which everyone was satisfied, the foreman replied yes.  
Do you find the defendant Henrik Hanssen guilty or not guilty of 2 counts of fraud and deception.  
The foreman replied ''Guilty''.  
The judge said ''you have been found guilty of 2 counts of fraud and deception by your peers, it is the courts decision that you will go to jail for 5 years, '' Take him down to the cells.  
With that news still ringing in their ears,they went to Sacha and Essie house for some drinks.  
Fletch said 'where the hell are Bernie and serena,they would soon sort those two out,and they would get holby city hospital back to being one of the leading trauma units in the country,but where are they?


	7. Chapter 7

When Henrik Hanssen had heard the guilty verdict,he held his head in his hands,knowing full well that Guy Self and Nina Karnik had the battle to control holby city hospital.  
All the previous staff members left the court they headed straight to albies to discuss their next idea.  
Just where are Bernie and Serena moaned Fletch,they would soon sort this problem out problem what problem asked Nina Karnik,Rik Griffin just replied to her you and Guy Self well we have no problems running holby city hospital how the "board"want it run was her short answear.  
Mean while after Bernie and Serena had enjoyed their first skiing holiday they made their way to Italy where Serena had rented a cottage with a small vineyard where she could help the others gather the grapes which would in time become red or white wine.  
One month after they had arrived,bernie told Serena that it was time for her to go to the Sudan and give humanitarian aid to injured soldiers and civilians,which upset Serena as they had only been reunited for 2 months since Serena had taken her sabbatical leave due to the fact that she had not copped very well since Ellinor,s passing.  
Bernie how would I ask to go to the Sudan with you to administer humanitarian aid,Serena asked,Bernie was shocked at this question that Serena had asked,after all I am a doctor who would like to help the nurses and doctors out in the Sudan.  
Bernie said that she would get in touch with her c.o and ask on her behalf,but Bernie warned her that it was not like hospital medicine,she would be working in tents with limited sources and that it was not an easy place to work.  
The following day Bernie phoned her c.o and she explained what Serena had suggested to which her c.o. was delighted with "well bernie we need all the help we need please bring her to see me and we will discuss everything,Bernie told him that they were in Italy,when can you be back here he asked to which bernie replied how about tomorrow sometime then.  
When Bernie told serena what he had said she immediately started to pack their cases as they needed to get to the airport and get a plane straight back to England,where hopefully she would be allowed to help administer medical assistance out in the Sudan with her Bernie.  
The flight to England was due to leave from rome international airport at 22.45,bernie booked to tickets on the flight that would bring them back home.  
The flight landed at holby city airport at 03.00am once they had gone through customs the hailed a taxi and made their way back to Serena,s house they went straight to bed as they would be at holby barracks for quiet a while later that day.   
Serena was the first to wake up at 08.30 she turned to wake bernie,who was already showered and dressed in her Majors dress uniform  
Standing in front of Serena with a cup of coffee,once Serena had finished her drink and showered and dressed in her usual attire fitted black trousers camisole top with her favourite blue shirt.  
Bernie commented as to how smart she looked,but Serena could not take her eyes of how Bernie looked so fit in her Majors dress uniform  
They got into their car and made their way to holby city barracks,


	8. Chapter 8

Once they arrived at the barracks ,bernie was invited to have a meeting with her senior officers about what would be involved with helping the medical staff who were already based out in the Sudan.  
While Bernie was having her meeting with the senior officer's, Serena was having a meeting with the commanding officer about doing volu tary medical aid out in Sudan   
The c.o informed Serena that he would have to e_mail the G.M.C with regards to Serena's medical qualifications and if she was fit for practice as well as being licensed to operate and perform other medical procedures,which he told her would take between 24/48 hrs,but as soon as he had received a response he would inform Serena of the final decision,wheather or not she was suitable to go and help,if she was successful she would have a meeting with the medical officers who would be in charge of the medical side of the humanitarian aid that they would be administering.  
Once both ladies had had their relative interviews,they made their way back to the house they shared.  
Less than 24 hrs later Serena had the phone call that she wanted to hear,that she was able to go out to Sudan to help with medical help along with her beloved Bernie.  
Serena was invited to attend an interview as to what she would need to take and that she would not be on the army strength, as she would beclassed as a civilian doctor.  
Both ladies were given the date when they would be flying out and the date when they would be returning from their 3month stint out in Sudan.  
Bernie took Serena out shopping to buy some new clothes and comfortable shoes,as they would bespending a lot of time on their feet,.  
September 20th was the date when they would be flying out to Sudan and the return date would be around the 15/16 December and once they had returned from their 3 month stint in Sudan,Bernie's army career would finally come to an end.


	9. Chapter 9

Saturday 20th September was the day when Bernie and Serena would be flying out to the Sudan to offer humanitarian medical assistance to the soldiers and civilians who had been I jured due to the continuing war between the rival factions,who were trying to gain overall control of the Sudan.  
The flight landed at 05.45 on the Sunday morning ,where an ar y vehicle was waiting to drive them to their base,which would be their home for the next 3 months.  
Once they had got to the camp,they were shown to their sleeping quaarters where they unpacked their clothes and other personal effects,which consisted mainly of family photo's.  
Bernie introduced Serena to most of the medical staff,the majority of the medical staff had worked with Bernie before, so they knew how she worked and what she expected from the staff.  
They began work on the Monday morning by doing ward rounds,to see which patients could or. could not be discharged they looked at the records to see injuries the patient had suffered during what e ver battle they had been caught up in.  
The first month went so quickly and Bernie had never seen Serena enjoy her medical work so much ,in all the time they had been together.  
Serena admitted to Bernie that she did not think that she could cut working in the desert delivery emergency humanitarian aid to people who needed it,she even admitted to bernie that she wished she had been a medic in the army like Berniehad been.  
Their time out in Sudan was coming to an end,but neither one wanted to come back home just yet,so they enquired if their was a chance that they might be able to stay for another month or two.  
Their request to stay for an extra couple of months was granted,which would mean that Bernies army career would not finish until the end of February which pleased both Bernie and Serena.  
They were both rotated off work on christmas day and they could have a well earned day off,considering that they had not had any proper time to themselves since they had been out in Sudan,because Bernie was a senior ranking officer she was invited to join the other senior officers for christmas dinner in the officers mess,and that Serena would be made most welcome,if they both wanted to join them.  
Bernie accepted the invite for the both of them,Bernie would be in her full Majors dress uniform,when she wore it Serena could not take her eyes off her basically because it showed off her perfect toned body and her small,but perfect backside,Serena on the other hand wore a figure hugging red dress complete with red high heels.  
They were informed that they should be at the officers mess for 12.30pm for pre dinner drinks ,when Bernie and Serena arrived no one could take their eyes of just how beautiful Serena looked,everyone congratulated Bernie on having such a beautiful girlfriend,she had a cheeky smile when anyone commented as to how beautiful Serena was.  
Mean while back in holby christmas for the former staff who worked on AAU or the trauma unit was a bleak prospect,as they could not afford to give their families the christmas they had wanted to as Nina Karnik and Guy Self had seen to that,by sacking all staff and employing their family and friends.  
Fletch and Raf both wanted Bernie and Serena to come back,because Guy Self and Nina Karnik were frightened of them both.  
Mikey, Fletch's eldest child asked if they had tried to track them down via social media,neither one had tried be ause they did not think that both Serena or Bernie would not use it.  
While Serena and Bernie were enjoying a drink before their lunch,one of the senior officer's commented on holby city hospital,Serena asked what the matter was,the officer handed her his tablet to see what has happened, Bernie holby needs us was Serena's answer.


	10. Chapter 10

Serena handed Bernie the Colonel's tablet and she was devastated by what she was reading,holby city hospital was being shunned by everyone,starting with general practitioners and other medical agencies no one wanted to work at holby city hospital due to Guy Self and Nina Karnik being in overall control..  
Bernie wanted to make enquiries as to what had gone wrong at holby city hospital,and more importantly just where the hell was Henrik Hanssen.,as well as the trauma staff as well as the staff from AAU.  
Serena explained that with it being christmas they would not be able to ask the questions that needed to be asked as the main holby city hospital offices would be closed until the first week in January.  
Bernie sent a message to Fletch via the Colonels tablet " Fletch what has happened to holby "was the message that bernie sent.  
When she saw the reply she went white and very weak,she passed it to Serena and her reply was short and to the point.


	11. Chapter 11

Bernie asked their commanding officer if they could be excused from doing the next 3 months of their voluntary work in The Sudan as they were needed back home,because they had not yet signed their contract for another 3 months they were free to go back home.  
They booked tickets to London the flight was due to leave a week before christmas,once they had packed all their belongings together they said their goodbyes to all the other medical professionals they had become friends with whilst out in the desert.  
They boarded the jumbo jet at 07.45am on the morning of December 17th 2010,hopfully it would be less than 24hrs later that they would eventually find out just what has gone wrong at holby city hospital.  
The flight landed at 16.30pm, once they had gone through customs they hailed a taxi,which would take them back to Serena's house, which was 45 minutes from Serena's house   
Once they got back home they fell into bed and enjoyed a good night's sleep something they had missed whilst in Sudan  
They woke up early on the Friday morning once they had both showered and had their breakfast Serena sent a message to Fletch asking if he could get all the staff together at albie's for later that day .  
He sent a message back to Serena that not everyone could make it as some of the staff might be christmas shopping but Raf and Fletch and about 4 other staff members would join them to discuss what had gone wrong at holby.  
Bernie asked why Henrik Hanssen would not be there to give his opinion,when fletch told them why both women were completely gobsmacked ,Serena asked what prison he was being held in,and would he receive any visitors,, so Bernie got in touch with the prison and asked if she could see Henrik Hanssen she was told that she would require a visiting order, which Hanssen would need to ask for   
When everyone was assembled at Albie's pub Bernie asked why everyone had been sacked and who was running the hospital,when everyone had told the former leader's of the trauma and aau just exactly what had happened they started to fight fire with fire Nina Karnik and Guy Self were going to ruethe day that they crossed the family that Bernie and Serena had built around them.


	12. Chapter 12

Whilst everyone was having a quiet drink with Bernie and Serena it suddenly dawned on Bernie that Jason was missing from their get together.  
Bernie asked Fletch where was Jason? to which Fletch replied "we have not seen or heard from him since they threatened to have him sent away if he gave evidence against Miss Karnik or Guy Self".  
Serena then asked if he had been reported missing to the police, Raf explained that he had been reported as a missing person,but the police had very little to go on information wise.  
Once everyone had finished their drinks Bernie asked everyone to a meeting at Bernie and Serena's house so they could discuss just where they went in finding out information about the closure of the trauma unit and AAU unit, but Serena explained that the main holby city hospital offices were closed until after christmas and new year.  
They all bid each other good night and agreed to the meeting ,if only to try and find Jason or at least ask his friend Alan if he knew of his whereabouts.  
On the Saturday morning everyone arrived at Bernie and Serena's house, hoping to gain information as to Jason's whereabouts,Fletch had phoned Alan ,but he had no idea where Jason could or would be.  
Essie had heard that if he gave evidence against Nina or Guy then they threatened to have him sent away,Serena asked what do you mean by that she asked? Essie told everyone that that was what she had heard Nina Karnik physically tell Jason so he was to frightened to give evidence in favour of Henrik Hanssen.  
When their meeting was concluded everyone wished each other a merry christmas and they would all meetup on new year's eve at Bernie and Serena's house for a bit of a party.  
Bernie phoned her c.o who was at the barracks,as he finished on christmas eve for his holiday.  
She wanted information as to go about getting information without anyone knowing what she was doing ,so he agreed to a meeting with her and Serena after new year.  
Because one way or another everyone at holby city hospital would eventually find out just how devious Guy Self and Nina Karnik really were.


	13. Chapter 13

Monday 4th January 2011.  
Bernie and Serena arrived at the barracks at 08.30am  
Lieutenant colonel Morrison greeted both ladies ,he, called them into his office,and he asked what they needed to know regarding an inquiry without anyone knowing that they were being investigated.  
Bernie explained that both the trauma unit and the AAU unit had been closed down without any prior notice to Bernie as she had been lead consultant on both departments whilst Serena was on her sabbatical time out from Holby city hospital,after the sudden passing of Serena's daughter Ellinor.  
Lieutenant Colonel Morrison explained that they would need to get an undercover doctor in so he or she could attempt to find out what was going on,but more importantly try and get some information as to how the hospital was being run and by whom.  
He also told both women that they would need to go and voice their concerns to the hospital board of directors ,but as Bernie explained the board were being paid by Guy Self and Nina Karnik,to agree with all of their decisions.  
Bernie and Serena left the barracks still no more forward with any knowledge of how to instigate a secret investigation and get to the truth just what had gone on,and why was nobody doing anything to stop them.  
Wednesday 6th January 2011.  
There was a knock on their front door,Bernie went and answered the door,only to find Lieutenant colonel Morrison and colonel Atkins standing in front of the door,Bernie called them both in,Serena went and made everyone a cup of coffee.  
Bernie and Serena then heard the words they never thought that they would hear,we have found an answer to the Holby city hospial problems.  
With that all 4sat down and started to work out the strategy to finally snare the 2 people who had closed Bernie and Serena's beloved units.


	14. Chapter 14

The strategy was to get 2 doctors in who were unknown to Guy Self and Nina Karnik, and try to get some sort of idea as to what was going on and how the hospital was run.  
Dr. J. Naylor and Dr. O.Valentine, those were two of the army's brightest upcoming army doctors in training,they were going in undercover and they had also got someone to pose as an auditor so he or she could try and attempt to see where all the annual budgets were being spent.  
January 15th was the date when Drs.Naylor and Valentine started working at Holby city hospital, Miss Karnik gave them both a guided tour of the hospital as well as a map.  
Dr Naylor asked where the AAU unit and trauma unit were, Guy Self told them that they had to close them down because.  
A,There was no money for the units.  
B,both lead consultants had deserted their posts.  
And also Holby City N.H.S trust had authorized the closing of both units in order to fund a new neurological unit which Mr.self was leading.  
Once all the pleasantries had been concluded, both Drs were handed a list of rules and regulations which as Miss Karnik told them, you will adhere to every rule on that list do you both understand, both Drs agreed to what the medical director had told them.  
With the list of rules in their hands they began to go through what they could or could not do  
The rules were.  
1 When ever you see Miss Karnik or Mr. Self you will lower your head so you do not look at either one.  
2 Never question either on on any de ision they make.  
3 Matteo Rossini is the senior cardiothoracic consultant regardless of what other's may say.  
4 Never mention all previous staff members especially Serena. Campbell or Major Bernie Wolfe if you are found talking about previous staff, it will result in the person losing a days pay.  
The list was endless ,once their first day had finished they drove back to Holby city medical centre and told Bernie and Serena just how strict they were as ceo/medical directors.  
Dr.Jac Naylor handed Bernie the list of rules and regulations that they had to adhere to,Bernie told them that just to go along with what they wanted them to do .  
On the same day Mrs. Lauren Atkins started work at Holby N.H.S trust as an auditor on the prefix that the audit was purely routine so no one would have anything to worry about.  
Once everyone had left the medical centre Serena and Bernie went home had some tea then they went out on their nightly search for Jason they went to all the homeless shelter's ,Y.m.c.a's showing everyone pictures of Jason but no one had seen him.  
They checked shop doorway's, railway arches but to no avail,Bernie wrapped her arm around Serena and told her that they would find Jason.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a cold,wet miserable Tuesday,morning, Serena sat looking out of the window,wondering just where was Jason? Was he safe, how was he coping, everything imaginable was going through not only Serena's mind but also Bernie's, she was just as worried about Jason as Serena was.  
Serena eventually asked Bernie if it would be worth going out tonight if the rain kept on all day, sweetheart if it was me or you missing Jason would be out looking for us regardless of the weather conditions outside Bernie told her,ok let's get everything ready for tonight Serena told her.  
They put blankets, some first aid equipment into their car because if they found Jason he may be in need of some sort of medical assistance which either Serena or Bernie would willingly treat.  
Bernie got the a -z out of the car and planned the evenings route around Holby city there were just a few places for them to check out.  
Serena as was the norm she phoned Morven and asked if she wanted to join her and Bernie on their route tonight in the hope of finding Jason,she jumped at the chance to help in the search for Jason only this time she asked if she could bring a friend along with her Serena told her that it would be ok, Morven told her that her that they would be arriving at their house at about 17.15pm .  
Serena told Bernie that Morven and her friend would be turning up at about 17.15,Bernie joked that she had better get the kettle on in readiness for their last hot drink before they went out on nightly hunt for Jason.  
Morven arrived at their home at 17.00pm along with her friend when Bernie saw who it was she dropped they tray of hot drinks.


	16. Chapter 16

Bernie stood in the lounge, mouth wide open,because the friend Morven had bought with her was none other than Bernie's son,Cameron.  
Serena asked Bernie what was wrong, erm, Serena meet my son Cameron, I thought that you did not speak to each other,since you and Marcus divorced.  
Sorry if I have upset you mum, Cameron said, no it is just a surprise to see you after all this time Bernie replied, Bernie introduced Serena to her son told him that Serena was also her partner, he was pleased that his mum was finally with someone who loved her .  
Once all the mess had been cleaned up and everyone got to know each other,Serena asked if he still wanted to help with trying to find Jason.  
I met Jason a couple of times when he came to the soup kitchen at night,if not for something to eat,but just to speak to someone,because he said that he was lonely,and that he missed both his Aunties.  
Serena only found out that she had a nephew when his mother passed away suddenly and he sought to find her as she was his only relative who might understand about his aspergers conditions and understood his need for a daily routine.  
Bernie gave Morven and Cameron a map of the area that they were going to check out, Serena then asked if they wanted to go with Bernie and Serena in their car,or if they were taking Morven's car.  
Cameron and Morven went in his car and Serena and Bernie went in their car,they drove to the area that they had planned to check out in the hope of finding Jason.  
All 4 searched every alley,doorway,but to no avail, then Cameron asked if they had been down "takeaway avenue" Serena asked what was "takeaway avenue" to which Cameron replied it is one long street and there are only takeaway shops whatever food you want from what ever country that is the place to go.  
Bernie asked if everyone wanted to go and check it out Serena could not wait to try and see if Jason was anywhere in the area, Cameron and Morven agreed, one couple would do the left handside whilst the other couple would do the right handside of the street in the hope of finding Jason.  
Half way down on the left handside Bernie and Serena went up an alley only to find a very hungry and shivering Jason who had tried to keep warm by wrapping himself in cardboard,Serena touched him on the shoulder and startled him   
Bernie put her hand in her jacket pocket and told Serena to get the car quickly as they wanted to get him home and get him cleaned up and che ked to see if he had any injuries.  
Bernie picked him up Morven saw Bernie holding someone in her arms and both her and Cameron ran over to her we have found Jason.  
With Serena bringing the car round Morven and Cameron carried on to Serena's house, once Serena had boughtthe car round Bernie put him on the back seat and they made their way home, at last Jason was finally home.


	17. Chapter 17

Once they got Jason back home, they gave him a hot drink and they needed to check for any injuries or broken bones Serena started to run him a hot bath.  
Bernie asked if he wanted to go and get checked out at the nearest hospital, but he declined as he wanted either Bernie,Serena, or Cameron to check him over all 3 asked why he didn't want to go to hospital, to which he replied "after being upset and hurt by Miss Karniks attitude towards not just himself but to everyone who worked at Holby city hospital he was reluctant to go to another hospital".  
Cameron agreed to check him over, whilst Serena and Bernie made him something to eat once he had been in the bath.  
Serena got his clothes and found the list of instructions that all staff members had to agree to otherwise, they would suffer the consequences.  
She also found another letter stating that Nina Kanik, must be called "ma am" at all times failure to do this would result in loss of pay for the day.  
Bernie went through the list with a fine toothcomb to try and find anything that would prove what her and guy self were upto,but she could not find anything.  
Later that evening everyone went to bed Bernie and Serena went and checked to make sure that Jason was ok , but they need not have bothered as he was already in bed sound asleep,both women went back to their bedroom, and Bernie swore that she would get to the bottom of what Miss Karnik and Guy Self were upto.  
A couple of days later Jac Naylor and Oliver Valentine turned up at Serena and Bernie's house, explaining that they could not find anythng out at the moment because everytime they used a computer Nina Karnik was watching over their shoulders to make sure it was medical notes and nothing else.


	18. Chapter 18

Bernie was starting to get really fed up with Miss Karnik this and Miss Karnik that so she de ided to do some digging on Miss "bloody"Karnik she went to Holby N.H.S to try and get some information on Miss Karnik, and what she found out was that she had done exactly the same at her last hospital as what she had done to Holby city,closed down wards to satisfy her lover,whoever that might be at the time.  
Serena wanted to go to Holby prison to try and get to see Henrik Hanssen to see if he could shed any light as to what was really going on at Holby city hospital.  
Serena phoned the governor of Holby prison wanting to see Mr.Hanssen ,she was told that he would have to send her a visiting order for her to see him, however she knew he would refuse.  
Cameron suggested that Serena tells the prison governor that she was his barrister and she needed to talk with him urgently.  
Later that evening all 4 sat and discussed how they would approach the idea of Serena posing as his barrister and Bernie as her secretary.  
Once they had discussed how they would go about Serena being Mr.Hanssen's barrister ,Bernie phoned the prison to arrange the meeting which was scheduled for the following Monday @10.30am, with he date and time all set up Bernie and Serena gathered as much information as possible,in the hope that they could eventually bring her to book about how she had nearly bought Holby city hospital to its knees.


	19. Chapter 19

The prison warder went and told Mr. Hanssen to get up and wait for another warder to take him to the interview room where his supposed barrister and secretary were waiting to interview him in regards to the situation at Holby city hospital.  
Mr.Jeffries the other prison warder escorted him to the interview room where Serena and Bernie were waiting to interview him.  
Serena got some paperwork out of her briefcase, Bernie had got her notepad and pen ready to take notes,   
Mr.Jeffries opened the interview room,and told Mr. Hanssen to take a seat ,Serena put down the papers that she had been looking at and told the prison officer to leave them alone whilst they interviewed him.  
Henrik Hanssen was shocked to say the very least,he wanted to know how they had got into see him,well you would not agree to see us ,so we made up a little lie by saying I was your barrister and Bernie is my Secretary,that is how we got to see you.  
They explained that they had 2 army medics working as doctors at Holby city hospital, and they also had one of the army's best auditor trying to workout how Nina Karnik and Guy Self could almost bring a hospital to its knees by closing certain wards,intimidating staff, giving staff lists of what they can or cannot do bowing their heads if they were walking past either Miss Karnik or Mr. Self.  
Bernie was so angry at how the staff had been cast aside ,Mr. Hanssen framed for what they had done to Holby city hospital.  
Two hours after their meeting started Serena called the prison officer and explained that their meeting was finished,but they would need to come back the following week for more interviews..  
Since they got back home,Bernie called out to see if anyone was home,but everyone was out,.  
Serena had a dirty glint on her face and in her eyes,Bernie knew what was coming next ,Serena started to undress her slowly she then took her hand and led her to their bedroom ,where the made love for several hours,only being disturbed by Jason coming home .


	20. Chapter 20

Serena lay entwined in her lover's arms, her head resting on her shoulder, Bernie rubbing her hand up and down Serena's arm.  
Jason shouts again that he is back home, so both women get up and get dressed,make their way downstairs,where Jason quizzes them at length as to why they did not get up when he first called out to them.  
Serena explains that they were having a quick nap as they had been out of their home since 07.15am that morning.  
Later that afternoon Jac Naylor and Oliver Valentine pay them an unexpected visit, Bernie asks if they have found anything else out.  
Jac Naylor explains that they have found some bank statements, with large amounts of money being transferred from Holby N.H.S .  
To a account held by both Miss Karnik and Guy Self, and they had also found some disks, but they needed the passwords.  
If they could get the passwords then they could begin to unravel just what had been going on at Holby.


	21. Chapter 21

All week Bernie and Serena tried various passwords,but to no avail,they even tried every word in the dictionary,but to no avail.  
Eveyone tried various words,or initials,but nothing,but Jason had an idea,what about Miss karniks surname and Guy Selfs christian name so they put itinto the password box "Guy Karnik" and that opened up the files that they had been searching for.  
Serena phoned theprison where Henrik Hanssen was being held and made an appointment to see him under the guise of her being his solicitor,and Bernie being her secretary.


End file.
